


Babysitting

by let_me_rant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlinxarthur, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_rant/pseuds/let_me_rant
Summary: (From my oneshots book on Wattpad, anon_shipper) Arthur babysits his little sister Morgana for his father and step mother and develops a crush on the daycare owner.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like Arthur didn't expect his dad to move after he got married again, he just thought it would be somewhere...bigger. Uther usually enjoyed big city life and extravagant houses but this new wife seems to have been able to get him to move to a small town into an average two story house. Well, average for Uther Pendragon. Lillian had asked Uther a year after they married if they could move to a small town but he had said no and they looked at other places to live but then she found out she was pregnant and asked again and with little to no hesitation he agreed, which shocked Arthur. Still he thought 'small town' would be like 1000 plus people not 300! Uther only drives twenty five minutes into the city to work and Lillian worked from home while she was pregnant and when Morgana was a baby and has been loving the small town life. It must be going well because they are still there two years later. Arthur had visited from time to time but usually Lillian would bring Morgana to him so he hadn't had to meet anybody in this 'Ealdor'. 

\------

"So, Arthur, there is something I would like to ask you." Lillian says nervously as she bounces Morgana on her knee. 

"Shoot." He says putting his fork down. This is Uther's third wife, not counting Arthur's mother, and he actually likes this one. 

"Uther wants to go on a vacation and you know him he wants to go somewhere extravagant." 

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"Well um, he wants to go out of the country, either Italy or Spain, and I really don't feel comfortable taking Morgana out of the country. I don't know how she will do on a plane and the sickness she could get with her fragile immune system and not to mention the jet lag." She looks at him again realizing she was rambling to the floor. "It's no problem if you can't, really! But I was wondering if you could watch Morgana while we were gone." 

' _How hard could it be?'_ He thinks but is still hesitant to say yes. 

"But what about my work?" Who would watch her while I'm at work?"

"Oh, she has a lovely daycare I leave her at while I'm at my job. I also have the owner babysit from time to time for me so if you need any help I will give you their number." 

"Um..." 

"Really Arthur, it's okay to say no. I can ask if they will watch her while we are gone or we can take her I just thought I would ask." 

He looks into her pretty brown eyes and sighs, "Alright, I'll do it." 

"Oh thank you, Arthur, thank you!" 

"How long are you going to be gone?" 

"Not long, a month and a half." 

His eyes bulge, "That's a little long." 

She smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess it is. I haven't really been anywhere except here and home since I had Morgana. If that's too long I understand." 

"No no, it's fine. Really." 

\---------

It was not fine. The first night they are gone Morgana is screaming her head off. 

"Morgie, sh sh, it's okay!" He tries desperately. He holds her as she screams and kicks. "Come on what do you want?" 

"Moa!" 

"What?"

"Moa!"

"What the he- what is that?"

She screams louder, throwing her head back and kicking her legs. He sets her down and scrambles to find the post it note that has the daycare owner's number on it because he sure as hell is not calling Lillian or Uther on the first night! Plus they are probably on a plane. 

' _WHAT IS MOA?!?!?!?!?_ ' He texts

' _Uh, is this Arthur?_ ' 

Shit.

' _Yes! She is crying for moa and I have no idea what that is!!!!!!'_

Three laughing emoji's are sent surprising Arthur as he stares at the phone. He wasn't expecting that.

' _NOT HELPING_ ' 

' _She wants you to play Moana, You know the Disney movie? Turn Moana on, give her some choc. milk and a stuffed animal of her choosing and her blankie and sit next to her and wait for her to fall asleep._ ' 

' _Thanks_ ' 

' _No prob._ ' 

He picks her up again from where she is rolling dramatically on the ground, "Let's watch Moana!" She stops and smiles, letting him get her set up in front of the tv. Half an hour later, her chocolate milk is empty, her stuffed animal is on the floor and Morgana is asleep.

' _You are a miracle worker_.' 

' _I know ;)_ ' 

Arthur furrows his brow but tosses his phone anyway. He has more important matters at hand, like getting Morgana to her bed without waking her up.

\----------

The owner is nothing what he expected, for one he is male and two he is probably just a little younger than Arthur is. 

"Hi! You must be Arthur, I'm Merlin." He says happily as there is a kid holding onto his leg like a life line. 

"Hi." 

"Merly!" Morgana says and reaches out towards him with one hand that is holding her stuffed dragon as her other hand is holding Arthur's. 

"Hey Morgs!" He says enthusiastically and picks her up only to tickle her, Arthur smiles at her shrieks of joy. 

"Oh no, Arthur didn't put your hair up at all!" He says placing a hand on his hip while shaking his leg as the other kid loses interest and runs off. "We will have to fix that wont we?" She nods eagerly.

"What will we do, hm? He says walking away from Arthur and setting her on a table. "A braid?" 

"Nuh-uh" 

"Hmm, a pony tail?" 

"No!" 

"Pigtails!" 

"Yeah!" She screams excitedly and waves goodbye to Arthur. He stands there for another moment as Merlin carefully puts her hair in high pigtails while also watching the rest of the kids to make sure they are all okay. 

"Did you need anything else, Arthur?" 

"Uh no, I'll be back later to pick her up." 

"Well I'd hope so!" He laughs loudly. ' _What a strange man_ ' he thinks as he leaves. 

\----------

When he picks her up he ends up bending over laughing as soon as he catches sight of him. His hair is pulled into a ponytail holder in his forehead which barely has any hair to work and he has barrettes pinned in all around his head. All of them neon pink or green which is stark in comparison to the darkness of his hair. His nails are sloppily painted which were not like that this morning and he is fake sword fighting with a five year old boy who seems to be the 'leader' of the other four girls including Morgana who is shaking a foam sword back and forth at no one in particular. 

"Oh no!" Merlin cries dramatically, "You have bested me." He falls to the ground with the sword in his armpit like he is stabbed. All kids pile on him, the smaller ones last as they are late to realize what is happening. All the kids laugh with joy yet Merlin is making sure that none of the kids step on each other and the smaller ones are not pushed or hit. Which Arthur would think is hard to do half laying down with five kids crawling on you but he is making it look easy. Merlin doesn't seem to notice him laughing at him because he pays him no mind, it isn't until someone else comes int that Merlin looks away from the kids. 

"Hello Gwenivere!" He says. 

"Hi, Merlin!" She laughs. 

"Daisy." He says to a girl with curly hair to match the woman and who looks younger than Morgana. "Let's get your stuff so you can go home with mommy." 

She starts to whine at him, "We can play again tomorrow." 

"Pinky promise?" 

"Merlin pinky promises her, therefore he has to go around and pinky promise everyone. "He is something else isn't he?" Gwenivere says to Arthur. "I'm Gwenivere." 

"I'm Arthur, Morgana's brother." 

"Oh yes, Lillian said you would be watching her." 

"Is he always so..." 

"Yeah," She giggles, "But don't let him fool you, he can swear like a sailor if there is no kiddos around!" 

"How do you know that?" 

"We went to school together. Me and my husband had Daisy barely a year after graduation." 

"I'm surprised you managed that long, I thought I would be babysitting during prom!" Merlin says suddenly smiling cheekily holding Daisy and Morgana, who have their coats and shoes on already.

"Oh shut it!" She laughs harder.

"That's right, Lance was too noble to do it before marriage." 

"You are awful!" 

"I know!" He says smugly. "Here is Daisy, visual proof that you and Lance didn't wait until marriage." 

"It was three months until our wedding, close enough, and I am not the one who wanted to wait."

"Better thank me for him not waiting." He says with a wink. "I convinced him engaged was good enough." 

Gwenivere laughs harder and holds her baby close, "You really are a little devil." 

"You love me." 

She rolls her eyes, "Somehow. Bye Merlin. Bye Arthur, nice meeting you."

Merlin looks around at the other kids again before handing Arthur Morgana. "She has socks, shoes, her coat, and-" 

"Her dragon." Arthur finishes as it is waved in his face by Morgana. Merlin giggles at him. "Nice hair...and nails." 

"I know right." Merlin says and poses. "Sophia wanted to practice painting nails so I whipped out the paint and brushes and let her get to work while the others painted on paper."

Sophia popper her head up and smiles before going back to playing with a toy dinosaur. The boy comes up and tugs on Merlin's sleeve. He leans down and lets him whisper in his ear. Merlin smiles and looks up at Arthur. "You'll have to ask him, he is her brother." 

"He stands up and grins, "Leon would like to ask you something." 

He looks down and sees the boy looking at him with big doe eyes. "Yes, uh, Leon?" 

"Can I kiss Morgie goodbye?" 

"Uh?" He looks back at Merlin. 

"Lillian lets him." He says with a nod.

"Okay." He says and bends down letting the boy come and give Morgana a kiss on the cheek before he runs off and plays. 

"We have already planned their wedding" Merlin says as Morgana wipes her cheek off. 

"Not happening." 

"That's what Uther says." He says with a snort. Another parent comes in and Merlin waves them goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Morgana. If you need anything Arthur just give me a holler." 

"Okay." He says before shaking his head and walking out.

\---------

"What's up?" Merlin says as an answer to the phone a couple days later. 

"She wants kitty cats and she has no stuffed animals like that." He can practically hear Merlin rolling his eyes. He has called him every night with something like this. 

"Aristocats." 

"What?"

"She wants to watch the Aristocats movie." 

"What's that?" 

"Just pull up Disney Plus." 

"That doesn't sound like a kid movie." He says as he pulls up Disney Plus.

"AristoCATS C-A-T, kitty cat, not aristocrats." 

"Ohhh." He says as he finds it. "I see. Is there singing in this?" He asks as he presses play.

Merlin laughs, "A little, it is a Disney movie."

"They don't sing in 101 Dalmatians." 

"Well that's because a cat's the only cat that knows how to swing." 

"What?!" He says snorting. 

"Everybody wants to be a cat, cause a cats the only cat who knows where it's at." He signs for him. 

"You know every word don't you?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Okay, well you can tell me all these guys names." 

"You can't watch the movie like a normal person?" 

"No, she always asks me questions and I have no idea how to answer." 

"Prat," He says, "You'll be fine. She seems to be doing fine now. Anyway this is one of her favorites so she won't need to ask you anything. She might say what they are saying though." 

"Well that's good." 

"Wait till she makes you watch Tangled." 

"Why?" 

"You have to sing 'Mother Knows Best' with her." 

"Oh no I don't!" 

"Oh yes you do!" 

"I don't know the words! She will be fine." 

Merlin makes a disbelieving noise, "Alright then, if you say so." 

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." 

Merlin giggles and Arthur's stomach gives an answering flutter. "Is one of the kids at the daycare your?" 

"HA! No, no." 

"How are you so good with kids then?" 

"Big family." 

"How big?" 

"Well there is me, Mordred, Gilly, and Freya." 

"Are you the oldest?" 

"Nope, youngest. They are all married and have three plus kids."

"Wow." 

"SHHH!" Morgana says to him. He smiles at her and moves into the dining room. 

"Yeah, I grew up around kids." 

"Morgana is the only kid I have been around." 

"I can tell." 

"Oh whatever. Do you all have the same dad?" 

"Yeah, my mom and dad were not expecting me to say the least." 

"I bet you were a handful too." 

"I was a perfect angel!" 

"Please!" He scoffs.

"I was!" 

"Okay, sure." 

"I bet you were a prat baby!" 

"A what!" He laughs out, again ignoring Morgana shushing him from the other room. 

"You heard me!" 

Arthur grins as he retorts back and by the time they hang up his cheeks are sore from smiling and the movie is over. 

\---------

Merlin doesn't work everyday; he has an employee named Elena who works Wednesday and Fridays for him since she is in college and sometimes she helps him on other days. It's been three weeks now and he knows it's not logical to think that Morgana wouldn't be throwing a tantrum right now had Merlin been working today but that is what he thinks. A couple hours after he had told Uther and Lillian that everything was going swell Morgana starts crying and she hasn't stopped crying for anything. Not any movie or toy, not for chocolate milk or cookies, nothing!

It's just after 8 when a frantic knock rings through the house over the girls cries. He groans and goes to answer the door since it appears they are not going to stop knocking till he answers. Merlin stands on the porch out of breath and blushing. 

"Merlin? " A smile starts to form on his face at the sight of him in overalls and a sweater. 

"I have Authisa!" He says quickly. 

  
"What?" 

"Authisa!" He says again shoving a white stuffed dragon into his hands. "I went to the daycare to restock on paint and band-aides and such and saw her sitting on the floor! It's been her favorite for the past couple of weeks and I knew she wouldn't be happy." 

Arthur's heart melts as he holds the soft toy in his hands. Even if Arthur forgets the stuffed animal Merlin never lets him forget but Elena worked today and she doesn't care for the kids the same way Merlin does. He tug him into the house and motions for him to follow. 

"Morgana, look what Merlin found!" 

She looks up from her blanket and sees Arthur holding the dragon and Merlin standing next to him. She smiles, her teeth showing as she does and she runs up to them. She hugs her dragon tightly before thanking Merlin sincerely. Merlin leans down and wipes the tears off her face and ruffles her hair. "You're welcome my little dragon." He says softly to her and Arthur's heart tugs in his direction as if it is trying to escape and go into Merlin's chest instead. 

Merlin helps Arthur get Morgana to bed before they go and sit in the living room. Merlin plops onto the couch instantly, Arthur sitting much more dignified than that with a laugh. 

"You didn't have to rush over here. You could of called and I would of gone and got it." 

Merlin smiles at him and shrugs, "It's alright, I don't live that far." 

Arthur snickers, "Nothing is too far from here it's literally the smallest town I have ever been to!"

"Okay, city prat, whatever." He says without any real offense. 

"Country idiot." He says back cheekily. 

Merlin rolls his eyes at him and they continue to talk like they had been on the phone for weeks. He knows more about Merlin than he does about his friend Gwaine that he has known for three years yet he yearns to know more about him. He has this pull about him that lures Arthur in without him even noticing at first.

"You can stay the night if you want. It's getting late." 

"I don't have any clothes or a tooth brush." 

"There is extra tooth brushes in the second guest room and you can use some of mine to sleep in." 

Merlin bites the inside of his cheek while he thinks about it as Arthur tries not to blush while he looks at him expectantly. "Alright." He says and Arthur perks up embarrassingly which, unfortunately, does not go unnoticed. "No funny business!" He says standing up, pointing his finger at him without any bite. 

"None?" He asks jokingly as he stands too, a little closer to Merlin then is strictly necessary.

"Nope." 

"Not even a _little_ funny business?"

"Nuh-uh." 

"Not even humorous business?" Merlin's lips curl as he tries to hold back a laugh. 

"What about slightly amused business?" 

Merlin grins brightly at him as he giggles and rolls his eyes. He bites his lip and bats his eyes once, "Maybe some slightly amused business if you're lucky." 

Arthur smiles and laughs while his face flushes pink. "Come on, I'll get you something to wear." 

\-----------

Turns out seeing Merlin in the morning wearing one of Arthur's shirts and pants almost gave him a heart attack. The shirt is too bug so he tried to tuck it into the pajama pants that were a little too big as well in the waist area so he rolled them up three times just so he could walk without holding them up. His dark hair is curly and wild as he yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes and Arthur thinks he might just faint. Then Morgana comes out, blanket and dragon dragging in one hand, hair wild and rubbing sleep out of her eye as she yawns next to Merlin and he thinks he is going to explode. Morgana looks more like Merlin's brother than he does and could probably pass as her father which is not helping the fluttering and stumbling of his heart. 

"Morning." Merlin says before looking down at and smiling crookedly at Morgana. Arthur's heart actually stops and he has to hold the table for support. _He is so cute._

"Merly," She says up to him, her voice low and drowsy, "You had a sleep over with Artie?" 

He gave a bark of laughter before ruffling her hair, "That's right." She shoved him as hard as she could so he would stop touching her hair but of course that barely made Merlin move, but he stopped nonetheless. 

"Can you cook pancakes?" She asks him seriously. 

"Yes." 

She turns to Arthur and grins, "Can he stay here every night?" Merlin laughs again and Arthur scrambles to find words. 

"Can Artie not cook pancakes?" 

She shakes her head and he looks back at him with that crooked smile and fond eyes. "Well I guess I'll just have to teach him then." 

"Oh teach me! Teach me!" 

"Alrighty! Come on you two!" 

\--------

Merlin did end up staying the night again. He spent the whole day with them, partly to help clean up the pancake mess they made while he taught them in the morning, then it didn't seem like he needed to go anymore. Arthur managed to make the pancakes and he went to find Morgana and Merlin that next morning. 

"Sing it! Sing it!" Morgana was demanding from her room. 

He peeks into the room and leans against the doorway with a smile. Merlin had brushed her hair back and has started french braiding her hair. 

"Alright." Merlin says and starts to sing 'Flower, Gleam, and Glow' from Tangled. He finishes braiding her hair and she claps her happiness. Merlin looks up at him and smiles, he is already back into his overalls from Friday and his hair is slightly wet from the shower. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." Arthur says back breathlessly.

They go and eat their breakfast but again the moment it seems appropriate for Merlin to head to the door Arthur and Morgana drag him to the living room to play games. He is still there at five pm when Morgana insists they watch Tangled. 

"Looks like you lucked out Arthur, I will have to sing with her." 

"Oh good!" He claps. 

He whips his phone out and starts recording when Mother Knows Best comes on. Morgana stands still, smiling and giggling, and Merlin rusn around her imitating the mother as best he can. 

" _-Immature, Clumsy, please-"_ Arthur snorts, "Sounds like you Merls." 

He glares at him playfully for a second while he keeps singing. He boops her nose on the word _'vague'_ and Morgana goes cross eyed while still grinning and Arthur roars with laughter. 

" _All I have is one request."_ They hug and laugh crazily, both looking over towards Arthur and bowing. He gulps and stops the recording as Morgana sits back down on the floor and Merlin sits back down next to Arthur on the couch. 

"That was something!" 

"Shut up." He mumbles, nudging him with his shoulder. "Blame Lillian for that. She is the one who started singing and dancing with her every time it was on." 

"You learned their whole choreography from her too?" 

"No, we have our own little routine. I'm sure Lillian's is a little different." 

Arthur stops himself from saying ' _That's cute_ ' just in time. Instead he simply smiles and turns back to the tv. 

\---------

"Yeah she's doing great, misses you guys loads though." Arthur says to Lillian and Uther. 

"Oh, we muss her too." Lillian says. 

"You're having fun though, right?" 

"Yes," Uther says, "but that doesn't mean we can't miss her simultaneously." 

"That's true." Arthur agrees. 

"Has Merlin been helping you a lot?" At the mere mention of his name Arthur blushes. 

  
"Yeah." He says but his voice cracks slightly. "Uhm, yeah, he has been loads of help. I wouldn't of been able to keep up in 'Mother Knows Best' so thankfully he was here to save the day." 

They both chuckle, "I know. I don't know how she does it." Uther says in amusement. "I recorded her doing it once just to show her how much she actually moves." 

"Oh whatever, dear, you recorded it because you wanted to be able to keep the memory." 

"Alright, I give. I recorded it because it is cute and I love them both so much." 

"Ew." Arthur says jokingly and they all laugh but his mind has wandered because he too took a video but not to make fun of Merlin or to show it to him. 

"What was that?" He asks.

"I said, don't you think that Merlin boy is cute? He is also good with kids, which is a great quality to look for in a man." Uther says. 

"DAD!" 

"He is very handsome." Lillian agrees. "He is gay too." she adds. 

"Oh my god." 

"Anyway we are going to call again tomorrow a bit earlier so we can try and catch Morgana awake." 

"Bye." He says thankfully, glad he doesn't have to put up with more of whatever that was. 

\---------

Merlin smiles at him as a greeting as Arthur walks in. He helps Morgana get her shoes on, zip up her jacket, and hands her Authisa. Arthur smiles at him too as he walks over to them. 

"Little later than usual today." Merlin comments, dusting his pants off. "You are usually the second to get here not the second to last." 

Arthur shrugs. "Yeah, work was a little crazy today." 

"Same here." He says with a laugh.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight?" Arthur asks as Morgana walks back over to the toys. Merlin looks surprised but agrees nonetheless. 

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want me there?" 

"Whenever you want." 

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Arthur." 

"It will be ready by 6...but you can come earlier if you want."  
  


"Alright. I'll text you when I'm on my way." He says going to get Morgana again. 

Sophia giggles from the table where she is coloring. She looks up at him mischievously, "Someone is in looooove." 

"What? No I'm n-" 

"Merly and Artie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a bab- Merlin I can't find the red." She says suddenly when he is back in ear shot. 

"Don't worry we will find it, just give me a second, sweetie. You all right Arthur, you look all flushed?" 

"I'm fine." He says, resisting the urge to glare at Sophia as she giggles again. "I'll see you later."

\----------

With the end of the vacation coming closer and closer Arthur finds himself thinking about the time distance between him and Merlin. It is only 25 minutes to the city where Arthur lives. Uther drives there and back everyday and Arthur has been for the past month. But would Merlin want to drive all the way out to Arthur's for a weekend and be back in time by 8 on Monday? Or go for just a day on Wednesday? Maybe Arthur could go to Merlin's. He has been to his house a couple of times now. Merlin has cooked dinner for him and Morgana twice now and they stayed the night the second time. Arthur 'just happened' to have an extra set of clothes for him and Morgana in the car. 

"Merlin and him aren't even in a relationship, they haven't even kissed. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He thinks about who he could call to talk about this with; Gwaine is out of the question, he will just tell him to grow some balls and fuck him. His friend Will is also not an option because he will just ask if he could have him if Arthur doesn't man up and do something. So really his only option is Vivian. 

"Arthur?" She ask questioningly into the phone. 

"Yeah. I need help." 

"The last time I answered a call like this from you I had to come seduce a bartender so you could go get your wallet you left in your house because you wouldn't let me just go into your house." 

"I had personal things in there!" 

"Yeah yeah, your porn was still open on your tv just paused I know." 

"That's not what this is though!" He says quickly. 

"What is it?" 

"Okay so I have been watching Morgana for about a month now." He tells her everything picturing her filing her nails on the other end of the phone, listening with an amused face. They became friends because she dated one of his mates from school but that guy was a douche and now he is just friends with her and she doesn't take shit from anybody, but she is still sympathetic towards an emotionally constipated gay who's name is Arthur Pendragon. 

"So basically you like him." 

"Yeah." 

"You couldn't of just said that?" 

"Vivian." He groans. 

"Well you took half an hour just to get to that conclusion. It took five minutes for you to explain how his eyes look." 

"I did not!" 

"Whatever." 

"I need help!" 

"With what? You know you like him. Usually you call me to see if you actually like them or if you just want to have sex with them." 

"I am going back home soon and I don't know how to ask if he wants to date me. Or put up with the 25 minute drive or if he likes me or what." 

"My boyfriend lives across the country, Arthur." 

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't think-" 

"25 minutes is nothing." 

"I know that and I don't mind but what if _he_ does?" 

"Well then he isn't worth it." 

"But he is! He is so-" 

"I know I know, he is caring, compassionate and blahblah blah." 

"You don't sound like you care for the conversation much." 

"You know I'm a bitch." 

"You have a bitch voice instead of a resting bitch face." 

"No I have both. I'm just mean." 

"Marcus would never put up with you if you were." 

"You never know." 

"Just help me. Please?" 

"I will."

\---------

Arthur walks into the daycare to find everyone, including Merlin, on the table. He starts laughing, looking at him hold Daisy and Morgana on his hips as the other kids stand onto the table next to him. 

"You are an idiot." 

"Maybe I am." 

"No you are." He says fondly. 

"Mad talk coming from someone standing in lave." He says motioning towards the ground. 

Arthur leaps off the ground and onto the chair in front of the table, "Why didn't you start with that!" He says, holding back a smile. Merlin's smile is soft and fond as he laughs. 

"Sorry." He says sounding slightly breathless. 

"Okay lava's gone!" One of the kids shout and everyone scrambles down, including Merlin and Arthur. Merlin hands him Morgana as he sets Daisy down next to her toys. They look at each other awkwardly for a moment before Merlin speaks up. 

"So, this is your last day huh?" 

"Yeah. They are on a plane home now." 

Merlin hums and picks at a sting on the hem of his shirt. "Bet you won't miss the drive everyday." He says with a small laugh. 

"I don't mind the drive." He says. "My dad does it everyday you know." 

Merlin looks towards the kids, avoiding his eyes, "Still, you must miss your apartment. Miss the extravagance of the city." 

Arthur shrugs, "It's a small apartment and the restaurants and shops are the same distance to work from here." 

"Sounds like you have gotten fond of our little Ealdor." 

"More than just Ealdor." 

Merlin flushes and looks at him expectantly. "I-" Arthur starts when another parent walks in and calls for Merlin. 

"Um, well bye." He says. 

"Bye." Merlin replies before waving to Morgana too.

"Bye bye Merly." 

Arthur rushes out of there and when he has Morgana settled in her car seat and buckled in, he sits in the drivers sear and sighs. He lets his head fall onto the steering wheel as he calls himself stupid before he starts the car and drives back to his dad's house. 

\-----------

Arthur lays in his bed in his apartment two days later, watching the video of Merlin and Morgana sing and dance once again. 

" _I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, soon but not y-_ ' 

His phone rings rudely interrupting his video and he considers ignoring it when he sees who is calling. 

"Hello." He says hesitantly. 

"You chickened out didn't you?" 

"What?" 

"I haven't heard anything from you so I am assuming you didn't ask him out." 

"Vivian, I tried! I did! But I couldn't say it and another parent came in and so I just said goodbye and left." 

"You froze! You actually froze! You must really like him." 

He groans and wishes she would make her point and leave him in his misery. 

"Arthur," She says uncharacteristically kind, "just call him." 

"And say what? 'Hey I know I said by to you two days ago and ran away but would you like to date me?'"

"That works." 

"No, it's fine. I'm over it." 

"Oh you are, are you?" What were you doing when I called?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

"I was...watching tv." 

"I can hear a lie." 

"I was!" 

"Lie!

"I was watching a video." 

"What video." 

"A youtu-"

"LIE!

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" 

"I am a human lie detector, now what video?" 

"Ugh...the one of him and Morgana dancing and singing." 

"You are fucking _WHIPPED_!"

"It's whatever. I'll get over it in awhile." 

"You are missing a real chance here, I think. This might be the one." 

"Shut up." 

"Arthur," He gulps, hearing the threatening tone, "If you don't call him or go see him right now, I will personally drive to Ealdor and tell him myself." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"You don't know where he lives!" 

"Emry's DayCare Center, Ealdor. 20.3 miles away, owned by Merlin Emrys. Oh and a number, is that his number or the daycare's? Should I find out? Tomorrow is Thursday, right? He works Thursdays and I just happen to have Thursdays off. Maybe I'll take a drive tomorrow."

"Vivian!" 

"Try me, Arthur!" 

"You are the worst!" 

"Whatever, I call best maiden at your wedding!" She says gleefully and hangs up.

That woman is the devil. His phone shines the time in his face like a sign from that devil woman herself; 4:32/ He would be home if Arthur decided to go down there....

"To hell with it." He says, grabbing his wallet and keys and walking out the door. 

\-------------

He stands in front of Merlin's door, jumping on his toes slightly and taking fast breathes like he is preparing to fight in a boxing ring. 

"I can do this. I can do this." He says aloud. He takes a step close to the door with a raised fist before turning around and shaking his head. "No I can't. I don't know what I am going to say. 25 minutes wasn't enough time to figure this out?" 

He paces again, "Okay, Merlin. Would you like to go on a date with me? Shit. That sounds like I mean right now. It's 5, would he want to go now? Maybe I should say like Saturday, yeah. So, Merlin, would you - why would I have my fucking hands out like I'm bowing? Don't be a dumbass. Okay shit, what if I just knock and hope for the best?" 

He starts jumping again, psyching himself up again. "I probably should of gotten flowers." He rubs his hands through his hair then shakes his head. 

"No I can do this, damn it! I can! I just have to turn around, knock, and ask him. That's it! Why is this so fucking difficult for you?" He needs to stop talking to himself, a neighbor is going to call the cops on him soon saying some crazy person is in their neighborhood. "Okay." He says aloud again and turns around only to stop dead in his tracks. 

Merlin's door is open and the man himself is leaning against the door frame, smiling affectionately with a cup of tea held in both hands. He has on plaid pajama pants and an old tie dye shirt that hangs off him in all the right ways. Merlin bites his lip to hold back a smile before taking a sip of his tea. He can't hold it back for long, a grin overtakes his face and he looks at Arthur brightly. 

"Hello, Arthur." 

"H-Hi." He says breathlessly. "I didn't know you were, how long have you been...? How much did you hear?" He finally manages a full question and he can feel his whole face burning. 

"Actually I was reading right there," Merlin says leaning forward slightly and pointing to the window next to the door, "when you first arrived so....all of it." 

Arthur stares at the window, that he now remembers has a reading nook, it's curtains are not only open but the window itself. How did he not notice that? He looks back at Merlin, fully embarrassed, but feels some redemption from the two pink spots high of Merlin's cheeks. 

"Is there something you want to ask me Arthur?" 

"Is there?" He questions stupidly. "I mean there is!" He shouts a little too loudly and hits his forehead with his hand. 

"You are honestly so fucking cute." Merlin says to him. 

"Gwenivere was right, you do swear a lot." 

Merlin raises his eyebrow, "And you don't?" 

He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. Merlin bites his lip again and stares at him while Arthur shuffles from foot to foot. 

"Merlin." He says but stops. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me? It doesn't have to be now! Just a date. Sometime. Maybe?" Merlin giggles as he blushes and turns away shyly. 

"There is a diner a few blocks over." Merlin suggests. "They are open now." 

"Okay." Arthur sighs out happily. "Yeah. You wanna go?" 

He looks back into Arthur's eyes. "Yes. Let me go get dressed." He starts to close the door before he looks back at him playfully. "No funny business though." 

Arthur grins, "What about slightly amused business?" 

"I might allow it." He says flirtatiously. "Maybe even allow some humorous business if you're lucky." 

He laughs boldly as he winks and shuts his door to go and get dressed. He pulls his phone out and opens his texts, smiling crazily. 

' _Thank you. You are totally going to be best maiden if he ever agrees to marry me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur felt like a teenager all over again! Not only had he grinned the whole way home but he fell onto his bed with a sigh and stared dreamily up at the ceiling like he is in some cheesy romance movie and he is the love struck girl. He can't help it though; remembering Merlin looking at him from across the table, lips quirked up in a smile around his straw as he drank his chocolate milkshake. His heart is still racing from the moment when Merlin reached across the table and tasted his own strawberry milkshake, giving him a wink as he does so; Arthur believes the blush still hasn't gone away. Their fingers grazed each other while their eyes met, daring the other to bring it up but no one doing it. His fingertips still tingle from the touch and he remembers the warmth in his palm as Merlin slipped his hand into his when they were walking out. He thought he would have to mourn the loss when they let go to get into the car but Merlin grabbed it back and tangled their fingers together once he put the car in drive. 

"You still want to do something Saturday?" Arthur asked as they reached his door. "You don't have to! That's kind of fast isn't it? It is Wednesday and-" 

Merlin kissed the corner of his mouth for his 'kiss on the cheek' effectively shutting him up. He pulled back, eyes shy yet determined, "I would love to." 

Arthur nodded like a bobble-head for several seconds, "Right." He said continuing to bob of his head being distracted by the small smile on Merlin's lips. "Yes! A date! Saturday.....Bowling?" 

"I suck at bowling but I'm down." 

"I'll get the gutter blockers for you." 

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes, "How considerate." he smiled at him again and batted his eyes at him slowly. "See you then." 

"Yeah. I'll call you for details." 

"Goodnight, Arthur." 

"Night, Merlin." They both smiled dopily at each other before he closed the door. He should of kissed him, instead he got in his car and headed home where he now lays in his bed, smiling like an idiot with his phone held over his chest as he debates when and what to text him. 

God he really is acting like a teenager again but there is something about Merlin, he can't quite put his finger on it, but it makes him giddy knowing that Merlin wants to go on another date with him. He sighs dreamily again and turns over to bury his face in the blanket to hide his blush as if someone could see him. Saturday. He can't wait till Saturday.

\----------------

He squeaks when his doorbell rings, he is buttoning up his shirt, he doesn't have his shoes on, and his hair is all out of wack. "Uh, Just a minute!" He calls out trying to maintain calm even as his fingers tremble as he buttons the last one. He shoves his feet into his shoes, not bothering to untie them while being glad he had put his socks on already, and runs his fingers through his hair as he rushes to the door. With one steadying breath he opens it and a smile overtakes his face easily. 

Merlin stands there, flannel buttoned up with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms and dark blue jeans where his hands rest in his front pockets. He smiles at him and his blue eyes shine brightly, "Hey. You ready?" 

"Hi. Yes, yeah. I'm ready just," He stutters out, grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, from the table next to the door, "Okay. Let's go."

They decide to take Arthur's car since he has an assigned parking space and doesn't risk losing a good spot in the garage. His feet seem too big for his shoes and he seems to trip slightly every few steps; thanfully, Merlin either doesn't notice or mention it. He rushes to open the door for Merlin forgetting to unlock the car at first. He has never been so nervous with someone before, usually any nerves he has leave him after the first date but here he is on his second fumbling to do simple things. 

"And they say chivalry is dead." He says with a playful smile. 

He rushes into the car and starts the car on autopilot while his mind wonders if Merlin will hold his hand again. As they leave the parking garage it appears he isn't, he is looking out the window with his hands placed neatly in his lap. Arthur takes a deep breath in through the nose and out the mouth, trying desperately to keep his focus on the road. He takes the hand closest to Merlin and places it on his thigh trying to appear nonchalant. He peeks over at him seeing a red flush on his cheeks and he is biting his lip to hold back a smile. He is looking through the front windshield now but peeks over at Arthur from the corner of his eye an his smile starts to overpower his teeth trying to hold it back. 

"Eyes on the road." He says deeply and Arthur is glad that he is as affected by him as he is to Merlin. 

"Roger that." Merlin giggles softly and looks back out the window, one of his hands adjusting slightly to run his pointer finger over Arthur's hand and he has to remember to breathe and keep eyes and mind on the road which is harder than it has ever been for him.

\-------------

Merlin giggles behind his hand as they sit with their bowling shoes in their hands. 

"What?" 

He lowers his hand and bites his lip again. "I could of waited outside of your door a little longer Arthur, you didn't have to rush." 

"What?" 

His eyes look down to his shoes which he now realizes are on the wrong feet. Oh. That explains a lot. He flushes hotly, "Shut up." 

Merlin giggles again and nudges him with his shoulder and Arthur nudges him back with a grin. He clears his throat and stands up when Merlin is done tying his shoes. "So we have three rounds so I say best two out of three." 

"You say that like I have a chance." 

"The only bowling I do is Wii bowling." 

Merlin smiles and laughs deeply, standing up. "Well then I guess you are right, we are evenly matched." 

The screen lights up and Merlin starts laughing again as 'Merly' and 'Artie' display as their names. "Looks like I'm first then." 

"I am a gentleman after all." He rolls his eyes at him with a smile and they start. 

His first roll, Merlin got a whopping 2 pins. He stuck his tongue out at Arthur for laughing and rolled again only to get five more. "Hey that was better!" 

As it turns out they are pretty evenly matched, Arthur knocked three down but only three more on his second roll, so neither got a spare. It continues like that the rest of the night, them continuously laughing and joking as they get ever so slightly better. Arthur tried to imitate a neighboring lane where he did a 'proper' stance with his leg stuck out and everything but he got a gutterball. Merlin was in tears as he laughed Arthur grinning widely too as a snort escapes him only increasing the other's laughter. Merlin tried the unprofessional but classic 'roll the ball between your legs' trick and got four pins encouraging another round of raucous laughter. Merlin won the first round and Arthur the second leaving the last one as the tie breaker. 

"You're going down Pendragon!" 

"Not a chance Emrys!" They can't maintain the serious face and the corners of their lips quirk up and they look away from each other sniggering. 

It was the same as the first two rounds, gutter balls, only knocking a few pins down and sometimes getting a spare. Then, miraculously, Merlin gets a strike! He stares at the lane in astonishment before turning around with a gasp. 

"I did it!" He says happily. "I fucking did it!" He laughs out in astonishment. He runs at Arthur who hugs him immediately and picks him up to spin him around. 

"You did!" He says sharing his enthusiasm because how could he not when faced with the brilliance of that excitement? Merlin giggles again, doing a happy dance while chanting, 'I got a strike', and Arthur just can't help it anymore. He reaches over and places his lips on Merlin's before he can debate the pros and cons in his head. Merlin stops dancing and pulls him closer so he can properly kiss him and Arthur can feel as his body melts against him. 

Merlin laughs and pulls back, "We better stop before we get kicked out for 'lewd displays of affection in public.'" 

Arthur laughs too, his voice low and rough from emotion, "You're right, we have a few more rolls to do anyway." but he gives a sweet peck to his lips one more time anyway feeling the way Merlin softens in his hold and looks at him with big blue eyes twinkling with happiness. 

\--------------

Arthur parks his car behind Merlin's since no one else is in the garage right now. "I had fun." Arthur says. 

"Me too." Merlin agrees unbuckling his seat belt and reaching over to kiss his cheek. Arthur perks up and looks over at him. He is still leaning across the seat slightly and smiling joyously. Arthur smiles back at him his head leaning to the side to inspect him closer. 

"There is a horseback riding trail right outside Ealdor. I've never been before but everyone says it's really fun. You get to pick which horse you want and everything and it's not that expensive Want to go? With me. Uhm Next week?" 

"Yes!" He breathes out and kisses him. Merlin's hand reaches behind his neck and slides his fingers into his hair while Arthur holds his cheek. Someone honks and they pull apart breathing heavily. 

"Bye." 

"Goodbye. Drive safe." 

Merlin gives him one last kiss and leaves with a blush and a smile. Arthur wishes he could sit there for a moment to recuperate but obviously someone is behind him so he has to drive off. His smile doesn't leave his face as he parks his car, and it stays there as he walks to his apartment. It takes him longer to unlock his door than usual and this time he doesn't even bother to go to his room he sighs dreamily right there at his door as he closes it. His chest feels like it is going to burst from pure happiness. 

"Fuck." He says aloud, "I am falling in love with him." He says gushingly with another happy sigh.

\----------

"They have ponies too, you know, so if you ever wanted to bring Morgana, I bet she would love this. I wonder if they would let her bring a foam sword here? She would totally want to pretend to be riding into battle!" Merlin says to him as he holds his hand and drags him happily towards the stables. 

"Or, she could sit on your lap on a horse. Or Uther and Lillian could bring her? I can't believe I haven't been here before! I have met some of the horses before because the owner has brought them to town before and let me pet them. He is almost as big as the horses if you'll believe it!" 

Arthur tugs Merlin's hand, bringing him to stop for a moment so he could kiss him. "What was that for?" He says sounded slightly winded. Arthur smiles and shrugs. 

"You're cute." He says a blush warming his face. Merlin giggles and looks away sheepishly continuing to tug him along. 

"Thanks." He mumbles out shyly. 

Arthur watches as Merlin talks to the owner, Percival. "Is that dude, Percy, single?" He asks. He sees Merlin's face fall slightly and rushes to continue, "My friend Gwaine would be perfect for him. We should have a group come here, Gwaine, Morgana, me, you, Gwenivere and Lance maybe, so we can set them up! I swear they would be really cute together." 

Merlin laughs, looking relieved and tugs him to look at the horses, "Totally." 

Arthur watches as Merlin talks to every single horse and he sneaks a picture of him rested his head against a horse's face and petting its cheek. He makes it his screen saver instantly and smiles as Merlin picked that horse. Arthur chooses his quickly and they set off after a quick lesson on how to get on. The horses to most of the work really, they know the trail and will bring them back themselves they just have to enjoy the scenery. They talked peacefully as they rode and it's like they have known each other for years. The silence is not awkward and the talking isn't forced. Would it be too soon to ask him to be his boyfriend, he thinks it might be yet it feels like he is already late to ask somehow. He looks at Merlin as he stares in awe at the flowers and red and orange leaves. He is wearing overalls and a long sleeve shirt again and all Arthur has wanted to do since he saw him today was to grab his straps and tug him into a long makeout session. Merlin looks over at him and smiles and he looks so pretty in this moment, with the sunlight coming in snippets through the breaks in the leaves, and the vibrant colors highlighting him, that he wonders how he ever lived before he saw him. How did his heart beat if it wasn't for him? 

"What?" Merlin asks with a laugh. 

"Nothing." Arthur says with a smile. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

He grins as they reach the end of the trail, the horses go into their respective stalls and Arthur rushes to jump off and get to Merlin. He grins wider and offers his hand to help him down which Merlin rolls his eyes at but accepts. As soon as he is on the ground he tugs him close, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him slowly. Merlin's eyes flutter closed as he kisses him back, his hands snaking up to hold his shoulders. They pull apart after several minutes and it takes Merlin a moment to open his eyes. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Yeah." He says sincerely, not even bothering to make a joke, he grabs the collar of his shirt and tugs him back down to kiss him again. 

"Hey!" Percy says. They pull apart and look over to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, "Can you two do that on your own time, I have more people coming in here." 

Merlin smirks and leans his head on Arthur's chest, his chest doing a flip while his heart tap dances. "If you got a boyfriend maybe you'd be more lenient." 

Percival rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I am not knocking love, I just have other people who have a child with them and it doesn't need you two traumatizing it." 

Merlin giggles and slips his hand into Arthur's and they run off towards Merlin's car. 

\--------------------------

"So when are you going to introduce us?" Uther asks randomly as they eat dinner. 

"What?" Arthur questions, looking from him to Lillian who looks like she is on the verge or laughing her ass off. She resolutely avoids his eyes as she helps feed Morgana. 

"To your boyfriend." 

Arthur chokes on his soda, glaring at Lillian as she tries to pass a laugh off as a cough. "What?!" 

"You heard me. Oh come on," Uther says at his confused face, "we know you have started dating him. Look at your phone screen." He blushes and flips his phone over on the table. 

"Okay, yes. We started dating! It's only been two months since I asked him to be my boyfriend." 

"You asked him?" Lillian asks, "You owe me 10 bucks, dear." She says to Uther. 

"You bet on me? You bet against me?" He says to them. 

"Well, son, you were being rather shy with him." 

"Whatever, and you have already met him, why do I need to introduce him. You see him all the time." He says to Lillian at the end. 

"Yes but you have to introduce him to us as your boyfriend. It's proper procedure, Arthur." 

"Proper proc- Dad!" 

"Why not invite him to join us on our next dinner?" He suggests as he waves the waiter over to give him more wine. 

"Because you will embarrass me!" 

"I'm sure he is already used to you being embarrassed." 

"Dad!" 

"You were a stuttering mess to him when you were talking to him at the daycare, Celine told me so." 

He curses Celine, the mother of Sophia, in his head. 

"Besides if you are to marry him we have to get to know him better." 

"Lillian!" He whisper shouts his face flaming red now. His heart drops at the thought of marriage but not because it is terrifying. 

"Artie is marrying Merly? Yay!" 

"No, Morgana I am not!" 

"Yet?" 

"Right. Wait!" 

They laugh, "Alright we will stop. We just want you to know we approve." 

"I am never eating with you two again!" 

\----------------------

"Alright, no talking about marriage, or if he wants kids, or anything embarrassing! Don't embarrass me either!" He pleads as the doorbell rings. He rushes to answer it and immediately tugs him in to kiss him. Merlin chuckles and playfully slaps his shoulder, "You literally saw me two days ago."

"I missed you." He shrugs and Merlin melts against him giving him another kiss. 

"Merly!" He pulls away and goes to pick up Morgana. 

"My little dragon!" He says. "You got a new friend!" He says looking at the new stuffed dragon. 

"Yeah his name is Killi!" 

"Why hello, Killi, I am Merlin. Nice to meet you." He says shaking its wing as Morgana giggles. Arthur smiles widely and wraps his arms around Merlin's waist and pecks his shoulder. 

"Hello, Merlin I made lasagna." 

"That sounds lovely, thank you Lillian." 

"Let's go wash your hands Morgana." 

"Okay, daddy." 

Uther walks after Morgana and Lillian goes to set the table leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the entryway.

"How come she gets a pet name and I don't." 

"What are you talking about? I call you prat all the time." He says smirking as he leans his head against his shoulder and looks at him. 

"Oh hardy har har." 

Merlin laughs, "Well, little dragon is taken, and you would get the wrong idea if I said big, knowing that ego of yours, so my handsome dragon will have to do." 

"Why does it have to be dragon." 

"PenDRAGON!" 

"Yeah but-" 

Merlin kisses him, "My handsome dragon." He says against his lips before kissing him again. When he pulls away he laughs at Arthur's expression. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"I can live with that." 

Merlin smiles and shakes his head. "Come on, prat." 

"Alright, idiot." 

\-----------------------

Merlin and Uther talk on the couch as Arthur helps Lillian witht he dishes. "So, for real, no messing around, do you want to marry him?" 

"It's only been 4 months since we started dating." 

"That didn't answer my question." 

Arthur is quiet for a moment. Not because the question is difficult but because he is embarrassed about what he is going to say. 

"I brought my moms ring to a jewelry store to be fixed to fit Merlin after our first date." He mumbles, cheeks pink and avoiding Lillian's eyes. 

She doesn't poke fun at him, just smiles, "Well Morgana does have one request." 

"What's that?" 

"That she is the flower girl." 

"Well obviously." 

They laugh and he turns back to look at Merlin. He moved to play dragons with Morgana on the ground and he smiles lovingly at him. He is meeting Hunith and Balinor next week, and they are planning to make the trips to meet Merlin's siblings too. He clears his throat and looks back at the dishes. 

"Thank you for not wanting to take Morgana on that vacation." 

Lillian laughs, "You're very welcome." 

\--------------------

Here you are my dears


End file.
